


A Beautiful Trap

by magicalv3



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, Pastor Ben Solo, Religion, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalv3/pseuds/magicalv3
Summary: Rey thinks Ben will provide her with a loving home environment and the freedom to pursue her dreams, but Ben has his own ideas of what's best for her.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	A Beautiful Trap

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I'm trying to be cautious, so I tagged non-con. Rey does like Ben and enjoys what they end up doing, but she doesn't really have the option of saying "no" or slowing things down.

There’s the most adorable bunny outside of the window.

Rey knows she should be paying attention to the sermon, but that was a losing battle even before she spotted the sweet baby animal nibbling on a blade of grass. She feels that prickly feeling on her skin, though, of being watched. With some reluctance, she finally turns her head back to the front of the church, only to startle when she realizes Pastor Ben is staring right at her.

She can tell he’s wrapping up the day’s sermon, at least, but she still feels her face heat when she sees he’s got a brow raised and his lips quirked in amusement. She slides down a little in her seat.

Not wanting her grandfather to notice she hasn’t been paying attention, she resolves to listen closely during the rest of the sermon. As she figured, it’s over soon enough, and with one final prayer, Pastor Ben dismisses the congregation. 

As she gets up and moves to leave her pew, she sees Ben walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. He’s stopped by Mrs. Mothma, who he has to stoop down to hear.

Unsure if the pastor had meant to approach her, Rey looks to her grandfather, who’s noticed more than she thought.

“He’s probably offended you can’t even seem to listen to a sermon properly,” he tells her, coldly.

Rey gets that tight feeling in her chest she always gets whenever her grandfather points out another one of her flaws, another thing she just can’t seem to do right. 

“Well, whatever it is, I’ll be speaking to Dooku.” 

Rey can barely nod before he walks away from her. As she waits for the pastor to finish his conversation, she can’t help but daydream a little, thinking about how she would have liked to get a picture of that bunny nibbling on the grass so it’d be easier to draw later. 

A few minutes later, she sees Ben wrap up his conversation with Mrs. Mothma, smiling and giving her a squeeze on the arm. He turns towards Rey again, and she can tell he’s pleased she waited for him. 

He walks over to her, stopping just a foot away. She has to tilt her head back to look at his face, since he’s so tall. He’s close enough for her to smell his cologne; it’s nice, woodsy and soothing. It’s a lot better than the Axe all the boys her age seem to douse themselves in. 

“Hello, Rey. I’m glad I caught you today before you left. I want to discuss some things with you in my office. Could you come with me?” She’s always thought his voice was lovely, so smooth and deep. He doesn’t seem upset with her, but maybe he just doesn’t want to embarrass her by scolding her in front of the whole congregation.

“Of course, Pastor Ben,” Rey responds, before following him to his office. He lets her in first, closing the door behind him. 

“Sit, Rey,” he tells her, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. “Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you, Pastor Ben.” He nods before taking a seat behind his desk.

Rey takes a quick look around his office, biting back a smile when she spots the painting she made of the little lake behind the church framed and hanging on the wall. She’d given it to him on his birthday last year.

Ben, noticing what had caught her attention, says, “It was very sweet of you to make that for me, Rey. It’s beautiful. Are you still painting?”

“Yes, I’m actually working on my portfolio for college applications. I need fifteen different pieces, so it’s taking a while…” She trails off, unused to talking about her college plans. None of the adults in her life asked her about college when they spoke of her future.

Ben, though, seems to take her seriously. “So it’s decided then? You want to study art?”

“Oh, I’m not completely sure yet. I mean, I’m in the engineering club at school, and I really enjoy that.”

Ben smiles at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looks so kind. “That’s great, Rey. I’m very proud of you.”

She feels warm all over, like a flower finally feeling the sun after a cold night. “Thank you, Pastor Ben. Grandfather doesn’t think I should bother with going to college…” She stops, not wanting to be disrespectful.

The pastor leans back in his chair and looks at the framed photograph of himself and Senator Palpatine on his desk. “He only wants what’s best for you. I suspect it worries him, the thought of you all by yourself on a big campus…” He turns his head back to her. “Actually, this is what I wanted to discuss with you. I think I can help you, Rey.” 

“Help me with what?”

“I think you’d do wonderfully in college. But just like your grandfather’s worried, I’m worried. I care about you very much, Rey.” He’s staring at her so intensely, she feels almost hypnotized. “I want to see you flourish, but I don’t think you really understand what it means to be an adult and be on your own.”

“I’d probably have roommates-” she can’t help but say before Ben interrupts, “Yes, but those are other girls your age. Perhaps they’ll be girls who like to party and drink and bring boys back to their rooms. College will be full of temptation, and I don’t want to see you ruin yourself, Rey.”

Ben gets up from his chair and walks around his desk before getting down on one knee in front of her. 

Rey's heart is pounding so heavily she feels like she can hear it. Ben reaches for one of her hands and clasps it firmly in both of his. He looks so serious with his furrowed brow and his pursed lips. He reminds her of the Byronic heroes in some of her favorite novels.

“Rey, I want to be part of your future. I want to watch you grow and become who you were meant to be.” 

“I don’t know what to say, Pastor Ben…” She’d always known he was fond of her, but she never could have seen this coming. “What exactly do you want from me?”

He smiles gently, reaching out to brush a lock of hair away from her face before letting his hand rest on the back of her neck. “I want to court you, sweetheart. And then eventually… I want to marry you.”

She feels faint. “Oh.” 

“After we marry, you can attend college. I think your grandfather would be much less worried if he knew I was looking after you.”

Rey considers that. Marriage was all her grandfather talked about when it came to her future. And he’d certainly approve of Ben. 

Ben has always been kind and caring. He’d be supportive of her and her interests, too, unlike her grandfather. 

Not to mention she’s always thought he was beautiful.

She knows you aren't supposed to describe men that way, but it's what she's always thought. A few times, when he'd been distracted or busy with something else, she'd even sketched him covertly.

For a moment, Rey lets herself get swept up into a fantasy. One where she always feels welcomed and supported and _loved_ in her home. One where she actually feels like she’s part of a family. 

With effort, she pulls herself out of this captivating new dream. Her grandfather always tells her she’s too impulsive, that she gets ahead of herself. She should think this over at home. She can’t think straight with Ben so close by. 

It’s then she realizes how long she’s left Ben waiting for a response. She feels her face heat.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ben! I didn’t mean to leave you hanging. It’s just, this is all such a shock. I’d like to think about it more at home.” She bites her lip, hoping she hasn’t offended him. 

Ben gives her a small smile, his eyes impenetrable. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter!
> 
> This is my first fic, so any feedback would be appreciated! (Please be nice lol.)


End file.
